Mirror Images/Dragoon
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies Dragoon Testimony's *'DRG/BLU': I just did this at DRG/BLU and it was terribly easy. Meds I used were icarus wing, fish mithkabob, yag drink, pamama au lait, rr earring. Gear was a normal /war or /thf setup, you want dmg fast and hard. Before entering I set my fellow to Soothing Healer, I wanted no chance of her tanking since I couldnt heal her myself. Upon entering use the icarus wing, rr earring, and fish mith. Advance until you can draw your weapon against Vassago but stay out of agro range, then cast Cocoon, and take both drinks. As soon as you engage use penta-thrust, then high-jump + jump. He will use Blighted gloom at this point so super-jump the first one and your fellow will return a blessed radiance to him. Use penta as soon as you get tp, and be ready to move behind your fellow to avoid blighted gloom. I forgot to the second time he used it and dropped my hp to 140-ish, but a quick footkick and a cure4 from fellow had me fine again. Cocoon never wore, its a VERY short fight, and 3 pentas finish him. His normal attacks never did more than 50 to me since my defense was over 350, which is awesome for lvl 50. Best of luck to all, I hope this helps. *'DRG/WHM': I did this as DRG/WHM. Was not easy but I had a way of healing my NPC. I set her on Stalwart Shield and had my EXP gear for level 50 on, except for a few pieces to up my MP a bit. My wyvern didn't last very long, and my NPC seemed to enjoy attacking the boss from too far outside my own attack range when I stood behind her. When my NPC ran out of magic I would help cure her a bit. Since I was out of attack range I would wait a while after the boss used Blighted Gloom, then I would run up and attack him a few times, then run back behind. I also jumped whenever I could (using Jump first and High-jump after to reduce my hate more efficiently), and Penta'd whenever I had the chance. It was a somewhat challenging fight but it was very fun and I enjoyed it. I hope this helps! *'DRG/BLU': Just completed this as DRG/BLU, and was easy save for a few mistakes. My first was leaving my NPC as a Fierce Attacker style. I forgot you can't use Wild Carrot with /BLU capped at 25, so there was no way to heal her and she died the first attempt. You fail if your NPC dies, but luckily you can just walk right back in and try again. My second mistake was countering Blighted Gloom. My THF is high level, so I'm no stranger to TA, but for some reason my NPC would only counter Blighted Gloom once each fight, and then I'd have to eat the other Glooms or run. Once I was hit by a Gloom, my HP would be in the red resulting in my NPC provoking - and with no way to heal her, this was a problem. I highly suggest Stalwart Defender type. Another concern worth mentioning is Vassago's Aspir. My second attempt he used that as his first spell, and it ate all my MP. Luckily I had some Ether+2's from treasure caskets, so it didn't trouble me. I would suggest you make sure you have ethers too. Aside from the aforementioned, it's a fairly easy fight. *'DRG/WHM': This can be done as a DRG/WHM. I was able to do this with no food, no potions, and fair-to-middlin' gear for a 50 DRG. NPC was set to "Fierce Attacker", and was lvl 50. I ended the fight with 1/4 MP, and about 330 HP (less than 1/2). NPC was in similar shape, but alive. So any food you want to bring, any potions you want to bring, and if you bring "good" lvl 50 DRG/WHM armor, it will likely be easier. So there you go, your mileage may vary. **1. As soon as you enter, cast Protect, Shell, Blink, and Aquaveil on yourself, then rest to regain MP. **2. Move to the edge of the Arena, but stay far enough back that your NPC will not attack. **3. Cast Protect on your NPC. Shell is optional. **4. Move closer, and start the fight by casting Paralyze and Slow on Vassago. He resisted my Paralyze, but the Slow stuck. **5. Attack with your weapon ASAP, to regain hate. **6. When he calls on Blighted Gloom, Unlock from him and run behind your NPC towards the door. Return after you see the damage numbers given. **7. Cast Dia on him when you get the chance. **8. Cast curatives on NPC as needed. **9. Always use High Jump before Jump, this allows maximum hate to stay on you. **10. I never had to use Healing Breath, though it may help at times (use Dia for fastest casting). **11. I never used Spirit Surge, but it may help. **12. I did use Penta Thrust once. *'DRG/SAM': This is a ridiculously easy fight. Only a few seconds off the record on Quetz. I went with a Soothing Healer Fellow. I used an Icarus wing but probably didn't need it. I went over prepared and brought a few X-Pots but never needed them.